This invention relates to a silver halide color photo-sensitive material capable of displaying a high color-developability and producing an image having a high preservability and in particular an excellent color-fastness to light.
Generally, in a silver halide color photo-sensitive material, a dye-image may be obtained in such a manner that exposed silver halide grains are reduced by making use of an aromatic primary amine color developing agent and the resulting oxidation products of the above-mentioned color developing agent which are to be produced in the instance are coupled to the couplers for producing yellow, magenta or cyan dyes, respectively.
There are generally known an open-chained ketomethylene yellow coupler for forming the above-mentioned yellow dyes; a pyrazolone magenta coupler and an 1H-pyrazolo[3,2-c]-s-triazole magenta coupler for forming the magenta dyes; and a phenol cyan coupler, a naphthol cyan coupler or the like for forming the cyan dyes.
Such couplers as mentioned above and the dyes obtained therefrom shall satisfy various requirements when they are to be put into practical use. The couplers, for example, are required to be as high as possible in the coupling rate, i.e., the color developability, when they couples to the oxidation products of a color developing agent; and the couplers and the dyes obtained therefrom are required to be stable for a long preservation and in particular against light, i.e., a color-fastness to light; and, the couplers are also required to be as low as possible in unnecessary side or collateral absorption.
If the above-mentioned requirements should be satisfied by only some part of the yellow, magenta and cyan coulers, the unbalanced colors will come out. It is, therefore, required that the requirements are to be satisfied in the state where all the three kinds of couplers are in combination.
The conventional dyes produced of yellow, magenta or cyan couplers have so far been disadvantageous in that the color fastness to light thereof is unsatisfactory and the unbalance of colors are caused by the irradiation of light for a long time because the three kinds of dyes are different from each other in the color fastness to light.